ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gomora "Gomy" (Ultraman Legacy)
This Gomora, given the nickname of "Gomy" is an ally Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. This article pertains only to this individual Gomoras and other species members, even those appearing in this very series, will receive separate pages. History Debut Another member of the Gomora species was found by the AKDF on the outskirts of Japan, with the organization accidentally awakening the creature in an attempt to study it. The AKDF him, prompting Gomora to retaliate, managing to force the AKDF into retreat. Gomora mostly remained inactive. afterward, wandering around the area he had been awoken in. It was clear that Gomora had made this area his territory. The AKDF now realized that Gomora would remain docile if left alone. However the Japanese military was already on their way to combat Gomora. The ensuing battle caused the monster to rampage and was only stopped when Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene. The two engaged in combat, with Gomora proving to be quite a tenacious opponent. The Ultra and Kaiju were seemingly evenly matched, however Legacy realized that the only way to stop Gomora was to simply calm him down. Legacy attempted to do so but Gomora simply kept coming. Legacy eventually managed to get Gomora to stop by using his own body to shield the monster from military attack, using hand signals to call of the military forces. Gomora, surveying the damage he had caused, simply left, burrowing away and disappearing for some time. Gomora would make some appearances in the series since this to aid Legacy, eventually gaining the nickname "Gomy" to distinguish it from other Gomoras. It was later discerned that this individual seemed to be trying to repay Legacy for his selflessness in the fight with the Japanese military. Battle of Two Gomoras Gomora would later reappear to battle another member of his species, the more evolved and highley feral EX Gomora. More on this later. Crystal Organism Possession Gomora had a brief encounter with Ultraman Sect, in which the Ultra got into a fight with Gomora causing Legacy to have to break it up. Gomora would later fall under the influence of the Crystal Organism, when the being possessed him, transforming Gomora into Burst form, and lodging itself into his tail. The possessed Gomora began to rampage, attacking everything in sight before reaching a city. Legacy lamented being forced to combat his Kaiju ally but knew what needed to be done. Legacy appeared to confront Gomora and the two engaged in combat. This time Legacy was almost completely overpowered by Gomora, with the possessed Kaiju beating the Ultra down in a much similar fashion to how the original Gomora defeated Ultraman during their first fight. Legacy struggled against Gomora, in part due to the Kaiju being powered up, and also due to his previous friendship with Gomora. Legacy was however saved when Ultraman Sect appeared and aided Legacy in dealing with Gomora. Sect opted to kill Gomora but Legacy told Sect that he did not want Gomora to be seriously harmed. The two Ultras fought against Gomora, managing to deal with the Kaiju. Legacy and Sect eventually forced Gomora into unconsciousness, taking him away from the city in order to deal with the Crystal Organism properly. Once locating the organism in Gomora's tail, Sect his the crystal with a well place blow from his Sectium Blade, damaging the crystal and forcing the organism to separate from Gomora's body, returning him to normal. Legacy thanked Sect for not killing Gomora, and Gomora himself nodded at the blue Ultra, a sign of respect. The two Ultras bid farewell to the Kaiju before flying off. Other Appearances TBA Forms - Burst Mode= Gomora Burst Mode Gomora's supercharged form gained when he was possessed by the Crystal Organism. Gomora becomes very hostile in this form. Abilities *Burrowing: Burst Gomora can burrow at fast speeds. *Mega-Ton Tail (メガトンテール Megaton Tēru?): Burst Gomora's tail is often used in combat, even when severed it can briefly live on and attack. This tail is able to lift his whole body. *Super Oscillatory Wave (超振動波 Chō Shindō-ha?): Burst Gomora can fire an enhanced version of its trademark attack. This version is much more powerful than the normal Oscillatory Wave. }} Trivia * Chronologically, "Gomy" is one of the first ally Kaiju to appear in the series. In terms of his page's creation, not so much. * Two other Gomoras appear in the series as separate individuals. They will have pages of their own. Additionally other Gomoras will appear in the future of this continuity. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Gomora Variations Category:Ancient Kaiju